Right
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: The Mortal War has ended and now all that's left to do to go back to normal life, or somewhat normal. Mainly Clace, a bit of Malec


**Hi everyone! Another fic fro my 9 days of fanfic. Let me know what you think, I might do it again. I hope you enjoy this request!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

Clary closed the door silently, hoping not to wake up Luke and her mother, and headed to the institute for the first time since they returned from Idris. After being gone for so long, Jocelyn had not liked the idea of Clary leaving her side. A few arguments broke out here and there, but a pleading look from Luke froze the situation instantly. The next couple of days were spent solely in the company of her parents, with an occasionally visit from Simon.

The world outside still shown bright. Pedestrians walked up and down the street as if nothing had happened, as if no one had died so that they may continue to live in blissful ignorance. Death steals lives every day, but life continues on and leaves them behind. Only in memory can they gain life; temporarily, of course. Suggesting that memory immortalizes the person, suggest that people will never die. It suggests that they are larger than life, but all life falls prey to death. Even warlocks are capable of dying.

Eventually, Clary reached the door of the institute. No longer did she have to slowly peel away the glamour like she had to when she first discovered the world of the Shadowhunters. Pressing her hands against the door, she asked the angel to gain her entrance and the door opened before her. She was immediately greeted by the sight of a boy. His golden hair framed his angular face and his eyes shown out, burning like molten gold.

Jace reached out and pulled her in, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Clary stood there shocked and blushing before remembering that they no longer had to hide their feelings. They could love each other freely and openly; not as siblings, but as soul mates. Jace laced his fingers with hers and looked down to find Church staring up at them.

"Take us to Alec and Izzy," he snapped, never having been fond of the cat. Church gave them what seemed to be a cat's version of the death glare before turning and walking toward what hopefully was the location of the two siblings. The cat brought them to the entrance of the library. Church turned around and gave them one last look before stalking off. Slowly, they opened the door and walked in.

Isabelle was the first to notice them. She took one look at their intertwined hands and beamed. It was clear that she was happy for Clary and Jace and not at all shocked about their relationship. Even after the whole sibling fiasco, Isabelle never once thought that their feelings were weird or unnatural. Alec welcomed their relationship with a lot more warmth than he would have a couple of months ago. In fact, he was glad that Jace had found someone and deeply regret the unkind words that had passed between him and Clary during the first time they met. Ever since he had come out to both his parents and the clave, he seemed more comfortable in his own skin. Never did he show any feelings for Jace besides brotherly affection. His lips even twitched upward slightly at the sight of their hands together, grasping on to each other tightly as if they feared that they would lose each other if they let go.

There was still an emptiness to the room. The laughter of a nine year old boy did not ring out nor was a comic book found left upon the couch. The loss of one of the Lightwoods was a tangible feeling. Sorrow filled the air and Clary only clung on to Jace tighter. She hadn't gotten the chance to know Max more, but from the short conversations she had with him, it was impossible to say that she wouldn't have loved him.

Behind them they heard the door open and Magnus Bane stepped into the room, "I see you two haven't gotten sick of each other yet" He smirked at them before turning toward Alec. Alec's face lit up as Magnus walked toward him, pulling Alec into a tight embrace as he sat down. Alec rested his head on his shoulder, and silently took in Magnus's presence. Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes. The two sat there, completely absorbed in each other and fitting together perfectly.

Clary and Jace moved toward an empty chair and sat down. Jace wrapped an arm around her and tangled his legs with hers. They sat there, not talking, just listening to the sound of the other's breathing and their steady heart beat. Being siblings before had felt so wrong, but now, nothing could feel more right.

**I hope you liked that! Please let me know and review. I absolutely love reading everyone's reviews! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
